1982-83 has seen the location of the P. falciparum red cell receptor on glycophorin-A and glycophorin-B, which narrows possible red cell receptors considerably. Most of the latest work has concentrated on the exact portion of the Duffy antigen molecule involved in the red cell invasion receptor for P. vivax merozoites. Stable soluble Fy(a) and FY(g) antigens have finally been isolated from red cells for the first time. These products will be used to define the biochemistry of the antigens and the composition of the P. vivax receptor.